Mirmulnir
Mirmulnir ( in the Dragon language) is a Dragon that attacks the Western Watchtower outside of Whiterun. He is the first Dragon slain by the player character, helping them discover their identity as Dragonborn. History It can be read in a book in Sky Haven Temple that Mirmulnir was one of a very small number of Dragons that were not killed by the Blades. Interactions Upon learning of this threat, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater sends his Housecarl Irileth, the Dragonborn, and several Whiterun Guards. Once the party is assembled there, the Dragon attack begins. Related quests *Dragon Rising Quotes *If subtitles are activated during combat, Mirmulnir's dialogue appears in English. Some of Mirmulnir's lines include: *"Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde!" devour your soul in Sovngarde! *"Krif krin. Pruzah!" couragously. Good! *"Brit grah. battle. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide!" *"You are brave. Balaan hokoron. enemies. Your defeat brings me honor." *"Yol..." Fire... *And when defeated, "Dovahkiin! No!!" Trivia * Mirmulnir's name translates to "Allegiance Strong Hunt". *The Whiterun Guard Helmet found on Mirmulnir's corpse appears to still have the head in it. *As Mirmulnir is one of the only known hostile dragons to have survived being hunted by the Blades, he was technically one of the oldest Dragons to have lived. *If at a high enough level when you encounter Mirmulnir, he can be a higher level dragon (such as a Blood Dragon, Ancient Dragon, and Frost Dragon). * Mirmulnir will not grant Dragon Heartscales for use in the quest, Alteration Ritual Spell. * Technically speaking, as Mirmulnir was not raised, he could have been killed before the quest Dragon Rising. However, this is not the case. * Mirmulnir is listed in the Atlas of Dragons, a book found in Sky Haven Temple as one of four named Dragons in the book known to still be alive. Bugs *Mirmulnir can sometimes appear downed somewhere around the Western Watchtower some time after defeating him (Most notably during the quest Defend Whiterun), but as a fully-fleshed, partly-animated dragon, instead of the pile of bones that normal slain dragons become. He can be approached and will display the command "Search Mirmulnir" but nothing will happen. It appears this bug can occur with all slain dragons, not just Mirmulnir. *Mirmulnir's remains may also appear somewhere around the gate to Winterhold and Whiterun long after he has been slain. *Mirmulnir's skeleton, once it has appeared, can move/flail around as with any other Dragon. *If exiting Beast Form near Whiterun, Mirmulnir's skeleton may fall from the sky near you and will later disappear. *Using the Console command to resurrect Mirmulnir causes the Dragon Soul count to reset to zero. Killing another Dragon remedies this. *Sometimes, Mirmulnir will start flying even when his health is lower than half the health bar. If he is slain while doing this, his health bar will disappear, and he will stay alive until he lands, when he will automatically die. The Dragonborn will still absorb his soul and it can be normally looted as per usual. Gallery Mirmulnir.jpg|Mirmulnir (black dragon form) using his shout against Irileth Mirmulnir2.jpg|Mirmulnir still alive bug es:Mirmulnir it:Mirmulnir Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dragons Category:Named Creatures